Problem: What is the least common multiple of 27 and 30? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(27, 30) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 27 and 30. We know that 27 x 30 (or 810) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 27. 30, 60, 90, 120, 150, 180, 210, 240, 270, So, 270 is the least common multiple of 27 and 30.